paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw patrol the movie case of the crown
In an abandon flight hanger Foxtrot: come on Rodger if we're going to meet sweetie Rodger: okay let's role Rodgers flashback Chase if we're going to win this war we need to attack first. Skye: but it's to risky leaving Rodger and duke. Chase : rubble well stay and watch them. Rubble: why me Chase: you eve been beaten by claw patrol before Rubble: ohh right. Chase: ok we have our plan. Rodger: but dad what about plan b Chase: plan b is fall back regroup and make a new plan. Ryder: paw patrol is on a roll The pups leave and rubble looks for a snack A mysterious pup appears and grabs Rodger and leaves. Rubble walks in Rubble: duke where is Rodger Duke : he was pupnapped. Rubble: Chase is gonna kill me. Later Chase : Rubble! You lost him Rubble: duke says he was pupnapped Chase: start search parties everywhere. With the mystery pup the pup sets Rodger in a box and puts him in the mail weeks later Rocky: Chase we can't find him Chase : we can't lose hope Skye: Chase he's gone I'm sorry Chase : I'm sorry to. Weeks later Rodger arrives at a castle in barking town A princess like dog arrives at the door She opens the package Princess pup : hi there I'm sweetie Rodger : Hi I'm Rodger Sweetie: are you lost Rodger: no I'm here Sweetie: how old are you Rodger : two Sweetie: that's young Sweetie: follow me They went to an abandon hanger where pups his age are there Sweetie: welcome to bounty patrol Sweetie: pups meet Rodger. All pups: hi Rodger Sweetie: these pups are like you all young all a part of bounty patrol. Sweetie : your their leader Rodger: thank you but leader . Sweetie : yes because your the seventh pup you will serve well 8 years later Skye and Chase had another son lionheart and Rodger and his team became one of the best bounty teams in usa. Foxtrot: Rodger you might want to see this Rodger: should you look at that mom and dad had another kid lionheart Briggs: they replaced you bauling. Trace: One more pup to get rid of if we fight them Rodger: If that happens. 2 years later present day The bounty patrol rolls up to them meating point Rodger: alright sweetie whats the mark. Sweetie: the crown Foxtrot: alright well lets get them Sweetie: one problem Chase Rodger: my father. one week later Prencess: thank you Chase for protecting the crown. Chase: anytime in the shadoes foxtrot and rodger in the rooftop brigs and trace in body armor of a guard bulck. over the radio now said sweetie the team soronded the guards and crown Rodger: hand over the crown Guards : never Rodger: than the hard way it is they take out the guards Chase activates his pup tag Rodger: would you look at that it's Chase I fact we know each other. Rodger reveals his face on the cam of the pup tag and duke scans it with everyone watching Duke: it's Rodger Chase last name unkown Skye: it's our son. Lionheart: what Ryder: let's go 10 min later Ryder: we have you surrounded comeout with paws up 5 pups come out Marshal: Theirs only 5 Rodger thats right. Rodger and foxtrot was in stealth behind them Rodger and foxtrot punches all the pups except Lionheart and duke Rodger: let's go then duke try to laser blast him but it didn't work. lionheart punched him to where the other bountys where. Sweeatie ran and grabbed foxtrot and Rodger and the others ran to a ship Rodger: you dropped the crown Sweetie: will be back they hop on a ship rodger: walks to the edge of ship and says ill be back paw patrol Chase: we need security perimeters everywhere. Rodger : we need to train Sweetie: rodger u will need an AI with this fight Rodger: where will I get one Sweetie: here then implants a chip that said AI Sweetie: meet delta. Delta: hello Rodger They train for weeks and attack in 1 day from march24 1 day later They fly in from the hanger. Rodger: let's go They return but every pup except Rodger went flying Rodger: A whole team against one Duke : hello cousin Rodger: Duke They attack each other when foxtrot shot Duke Rodger: thanks eye in the sky rodger gets in form to stab Duke than rubble smashed into him Trace and bulck jump and start running at rubble and zuma Ryder: you will never be the same Rodger: Ryder the one that I never listen too. Ryder pulls out dog whistle Rodger you wouldn't Ryder I would suddenly a bullet hits the dog whistle Rodger thanks Briggs bulk and trace get flung out to the edge of the castle Rocky and marshal they all atack Rodger Rodger can bearly fight them all Delta stats exstreamly low. Bullets hit Duke as he went to stab Rodger and Rodger turns around quickly and grabs Rodger : now we're were we .the knife and stabbed Duke in the heart Rocky Duke no Rodger escaped an ran for the crown Chase and Skye appeared with lionheart behind them Rodger: you abandoned me Chase: you were token fotrot zip lined over Foxtrot: hand over the crown Lionheart: never Rodger draws his weapon then rodger used a magnet gun to get the crown Rodger: go now hands foxtrot the crown Foxtrot: but the pups Rodger: i know I'll be there Foxtrot: ok foxtrot ran to the ship. Skye: did she say pups Chase: I think she did. Lionheart: watch out as Rodger came and attacked them Chase: grabbed him and threw him into a wall Rodger got up and threw a knife at Lionheart and hit him And ran for the ship. he was almost to the ship where the rest of the team was but suddenly the king grabbed Rodger and stabbed him with is last strength he threw the crown to the ship and vannashed Rodger jumped on the ship and pulled the knife out and hit the floor Delta: he needs emideat medical treatments. As did duke Years later Rodger and foxtrot had there own pups lilac ,lily , and York The years passed and paw patrol was ready to had to team with bounty patrol to defeat all there enemies. to be continued